Orbs of Wildfire
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: Qyburn is mesmerized by the wildfire embedded in his Queen's eyes. (I had to use OC because I can't find Qyburn in the selections)


_Burn them all._

Qyburn recalls gazing into those beautiful green orbs.

He has heard people saying that the Queen's eyes were emeralds sprinkled with gold dust. But Qyburn doesn't see her eyes as those shiny baubles.

Her eyes were wildfire.

He had seen those substances beneath the sept and her eyes shone like it.

And it was more beautiful than any gem that glittered.

 _Kill him._

Qyburn smiles as the old maester wails- his little birds plunging their blades through his frail old body.

His hands aren't clean by any means. Qyburn has killed because of failing to save patients or his experiments but never out of satisfaction.

At least until today.

Perhaps it is the queen's influence on him that does this.

Perhaps it is pleasing his Queen that does this.

Either way, he relishes the sight of the maester's bloody and broken body when his little birds have flown off.

 _Shame… shame… shame_

Qyburn chuckles at his Queen's mantra, behind her are the screams of the septa that had said the same thing to her.

When she had returned from her walk of atonement, the wildfire in her eyes dwindled. It made him sad to see those green flames muted. The crystal tears doused the wildfire in her eyes.

Ser Robert Strong, he had named his child. Secretly, he had mused (and still does) that he was her child, too.

This creation he made for her is hers and will always be hers- born from her thoughts and made with his hands.

But seeing her now, with their child avenging his mother, the wildfire was brighter than it had ever been. Not even the death of her golden-haired child had doused it.

Qyburn and Ser Robert are her family now.

And Qyburn is too happy to be part of this family.

 _Long may she reign!_

As he crowns her, he looks into her eyes. It's like staring at wildfire inside round glass jars. He is transfixed at the beauty and passion it shines.

As she takes a seat on the throne of swords, he notices that she turns to the upper balcony. She smiles a little. From the corner of his eye, Qyburn spots the glint of gold and crimson lions. The Queen's brother has returned.

He should feel a burning hatred as she smiles at her rumored lover, but Qyburn doesn't.

He knows that Her Grace isn't smiling because her brother returned.

It's ridiculous that they say they are two halves of a whole because he couldn't understand why. With all the time Qyburn had spent with her twin, he sees nothing that could make them a whole. He has more in common with that beast of a lady. The way he demanded that they return to Harrenhal to fetch her is the only time the wildfire in his eyes could almost match the Queen's. _Almost._

Her Grace is happy. Her Grace is ecstatic at the metal adorning her head.

Perhaps this is why Qyburn is drawn to the Queen.

They've both been cast aside and shamed. But here they are- the true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and her loyal Hand. They have risen to the top.

People have called him mad. He hears 'Mad Queen' in the whispers of the servants.

Perhaps they are mad. They are the outsiders, the misfits, the _mad_ ones.

But they were also bold and ambitious. They are willing to cross all the lines to achieve success.

 _They_ are the two halves of a whole.

Although he knows that nothing will happen between them, this is enough.

For the Queen herself is wildfire.

She is beautiful but dangerous. You cannot touch wildfire without being consumed.

But Qyburn will stand by the wildfire.

The Mad Queen, the Chainless Maester, and their child, the Mountain who Lives, shall reign the Seven Kingdoms long and hard.

 **Author's Note: My friend asked for Cersei X Qyburn, and I delivered. XD Idek anymore. She was late in the fandom and had to catch up and she told me she was getting CerseiXQyburn feels in Season 5 lol. And then she got them again in Season 6 XD I rewatched episode 10 in both seasons to help me with this and I also got a bit of feels with QyburnXCersei after her walk of shame XD Idk. Yeah, I had to put in some JB because why not. :P**

 **I hoped you enjoy reading and leave a review. REVIEWS ARE THE WILDFIRE CERSEI TO MY QYBURN!~**


End file.
